Physics based simulation has become an active research field in computer graphics and can play a prominent role in movies, video games, and other interactive applications. One particular area where such simulation has become prominent is the modeling and simulated fitting of garments or articles of clothing. Physics based simulation may be applied to modeling of complex cloth dynamics and motion, and can provide a realistic and natural simulation result.
At least some known cloth simulations involve modeling the cloth material properties by solving implicit or semi-implicit integration, and performing complicated collision handling and response. However, these methods can be computationally expensive. Further, when simulating an interactive virtual garment fitting, such methods may not be able to meet the requirements for high visual quality simulation, and/or may not perform adequately to provide an accurate simulation indicating whether the garment will actually fit on a destination body shape.